In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-253564, a golf club head having a hollow structure is disclosed, wherein a cup-shaped face member including a face portion and a turnback extending backwardly therefrom is welded to a head main body having an opening in its front side. such club head has a problem of high production cost.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-290274, a golf club head having a hollow structure is disclosed which comprises a head main body including a face portion provided with an opening, and a platy face member fitted in the opening and welded to the head main body. In such club head, the production cost can be reduced because the face member is a simple plate.